Betrayed My Heart (On Hiatus!)
by BloodySandGirl
Summary: I fell in love with the infamous Itachi Uchiha, before he killed his family and this is that story. I was a withdrawn girl, who for some reason caught the infamous Itachi's attention. He showed me a inner strength I hadn't even know existed, and in the process I fell in love with him. M: For language, later violence, lime, and gore. Itachi X OC {Romance}, Sasuake X OC {Sibling}
1. 0 Prologue

_**Betrayed My Heart**_

Written by: BloodySandGirl

 _ **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is**_ _ _ **Fujimoto Sayuri **___**and her family. .**_

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _This story will be slow going, as I haven't gotten much worked out for it it as of right now. I will however do my best to update every two weeks for this. I will update more when I get it going at a good pace as I am working on time tables in this and Of Blood and Sand, so please bare with. Please enjoy and know the first chapter will be out asap! :)_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _This is the story of how I, a medic-nin, fell in love with a boy who was more thoughtful than any other person I'd ever met. He showed me the way to be a ninja, helping me find my own path in a world filled with blood and violence that I was scared of. He also showed me many thing's in our youth that had I not learned I would not be alive today. Teaching me how to stand my ground and fight for my beliefs by always seeming to question my motives or intentions even when he did not do so out loud._

 _I am thankful to him for that, still to this day but I can never forgive what he did to me and to that little boy I also fell in love with. However my love for his younger brother was that of a elder sister, while for the boy himself my feelings were far more intense. He hurt me but I hope it was unintentional, but honestly I didn't know for sure. I fell in love with the infamous Itachi Uchiha, before he killed his family and this is that story..._


	2. 1 I can do this!

_**Betrayed My Heart**_

Written by: BloodySandGirl

 _ **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is**_ _ _ **Fujimoto Sayuri**__ _ **and her family. ...**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks:**_ To Arianna Le Fay for not only the Follow but also the Fav! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :) _  
_

 _ **Writer's Note:**_ Alright, chapter one whew. I hope you like our heroine Fujimoto Sayuri! She's going to undergo some serious changes in her character as we go, so be prepared. Don't expect her to become some bad ass girl though, she'll always stay softhearted :)

Also, I know I said...two weeks or so and that will be the general idea but this got all finished and edited etc blah blah blah, faster than I expected so...well I'm gonna get it out early. :)

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter One:**__

The feeling of the cool spring breeze blew my hair into my face as I rushed towards the academy in my village. It was my first day and while my mother was slightly upset I knew were my father alive he would be proud of me. I stopped by the old tree wrapping a hand around one of the ropes of the swing hanging from its branches. I couldn't help but shift nervously as I watched other children and their parents interacting as my own could or would not be here. I shook my head as to uneasily pushed my brown hair back from my face, the light strands shining softly in the bright sun with a golden tone.

"I can do this!" my words were soft but came out more confident than I had expected them to. That confidence was a sham though, I was scared of a lot of things but right now my unease of people was in the forefront. I reluctantly released the rope leaving the swing to sway as I nervously started towards the building trying to ignore everyone else. However I couldn't help but hear the parents words of encouragement to their children and felt jealousy hit me as I fought tears. I ducked my head as a few trailed down my cheeks, my father should be here with me but he couldn't and that knowledge hurt a great deal. My mother chose to not be here, but I shied from thoughts of her or I knew I would cave and run back home to safety.

I quickly pushed the door open feeling small and alone as I walked down the hall tears falling in my wake. I figured I would have a few moments alone to push my sadness and tears away, because kunoichi do not cry. At least to me good ones did not and I was determined if my classmates thought anything of me it would not be that I was weak. I knew the truth however, that I really was weak but I was determined to get past that and become strong like my father had been. I slid the door to my classroom open and glanced up surprised to see another person in the room as I'd not expected it. Dark eyes locked onto me making unease stir but I lifted my tear stained face up almost looking down at the boy who appeared about my age.

I headed towards a seat even as I studied him and felt like he was doing the same in return. His hair was also dark although more so than his eyes at least at this distance. He was wearing dark cloths, much like I myself was although while mine was in browns his was black as his hair. I sat down without saying a word rubbing the evidence of my tears from my face before I pulled out my notebook and pencil. I shoved the small bag I'd carried with me under the desk before I set my gathered items on the table before me. I couldn't help but glance over at him nervously, we both happened to be sitting in the back row although several seats apart. I saw a small smirk on his face as he turned to a book before him, I guess he had been reading when I came in. His smirk made me flush bright with embarrassment even as I felt a little angry at him for doing so, how dare he! This boy knew nothing about me or why I'd been crying and I felt like he was judging me. However despite my anger I wouldn't do anything as I never did I doubted that fact would change.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I opened my notebook doing my best to ignore him as I wrote my name down on the inside cover. Fujimoto, Sayuri my name stared back at me and I smiled at my even looping scrawl. My father had named me, and I took pride in my name even though he was no longer with me. I took pride because he named me and to me he was the strongest, most amazing person I would ever meet. At least I can say that was my view point, I suppose there were plenty of other ninja who were much stronger than my father. However, I saw him strong as stone as he'd never been anything but calm with me or my mother.

My every goal was just to make him proud.

 _ _'Oto-san...I miss you'__ I sighed softly at my thought as I allowed my mind to wander, but shied away from the bad memories focusing only on the good. It did not seem long that I was lost in my thoughts of a happier time before the shuffle of feet made me look up to see that the other students were coming into the classroom. However I gave them little more than a glance as I turned back to my notebook with a soft smile, it was officially my first day of class now.

 _ _'I'll do my best!'__ I couldn't help but smile at my determined thoughts as our Sensei started to call out students names and I only half paid attention, mainly for my own name. I doodled in that time, not caring about my fellow classmates as I had plenty of time to make friends as I had none. I suppose that would be mainly because I was very shy, I always had been and talking to others was difficult at best. I'd had friends before my fathers death and my mothers walk down into a place where she'd become almost...insane.

 _"Fujimoto, Sayuri." My head snapped up at my called name, I'd wandered into myself a bit too much there._

 _"Present Sensei..." I mumbled uncomfortably but for once I did not hear any whispers. They were always there, mainly about my mother and how I was such a 'poor child' having to deal with her mental state after her breakdown. I knew my mother wasn't strong but I tried not to resent her for leaving me at four to take over everything in our household. I tried but deep down part of me did resent her for falling so far into a dependency on me who was still very much a child._

My father's elder sister had came to live with us not long ago, thus lessening my burden and although it helped me I held some dark emotion on the inside towards both women. My aunt Kotori because she'd not come sooner and had whether intentional or not forced me to take on adult responsibilities. My mother because she had simply faded back into herself acting much like a empty doll, although she had spurts where she would act absolutely crazy. I shied away from such thoughts and studied the desk in front of me rather intently hoping the others would not try to interact with me.

I wanted friends but I was scared I would receive scorn as I had in the past for my mother's screaming antics. I looked up slightly through the long fall of my brown hair to look at the other students, none were even paying me the slightest mind. That made the unease in my stomach lessen, that is until my eyes locked with those of the boy that had been here even before I. I felt heat race across my face and knew even with my slight summer tan my cheeks would be a bright and blistering pink color. I ducked back fully behind the curtain of my hair only feeling minimally better.

 _ _'Why is he staring at me?!'__ I screamed at myself, my thoughts confused and unsure. However our teacher started talking and so I hastily went back to my notebook being sure to take down every note I could.

* * *

 **Chakra:** **Ninja use this to perform jutsu {except Taijutsu which is hand to hand- Mostly}. It comes from two places in a person.**

 **1} Our body energy {Naturally have in ones self}**

 **2} Our mental and spiritual energy { More from exercise and experience}**

 **We use a combination of pulling out and releasing these two energies to perform a jutsu but have to actually have enough chakra to do so. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of the elements in ninjutsu.**

 **The elements are: {Suiton} Water, {Katon} Fire, {Fuuton} Wind, {Raiton} Lightening and {Doton} Earth.**

* * *

 _I_ did a quick glance over my writing being sure I had everything carefully down in a understandable way, or at least for me when I studied. I wasn't the most physically strong girl of five out there but I was smart and I hoped I could just train my body. If I could do that then I would be better rounded as a person but also more able to become a successful ninja. I wasn't sure exactly what my goals were, at least for the long term. I just knew I wanted, no I needed to become a ninja just like my father had because it was my only way of being close to him. Although I can say that wasn't my only reason, I also wanted to get away from my mother and on my own. Selfish, maybe but I had came to not care in the past year as my mother showed no signs of ever being a useful citizen anytime soon.

As I listen to our teacher and took down notes I couldn't help but glance up a few times toward the dark haired boy from earlier. He himself seemed almost as diligent as me in his attention but for some reason I also felt while he was paying attention that part of him was elsewhere. When he looked over locking eyes with me again, I managed a small smile before I quickly looked back down feeling my flame up again. __'Why are you blushing again Sayuri?!'__ I mentally berated myself before I did a quick glance around the room. I noticed that most of the girls in my class were watching the boy, giggling and talking among themselves. I did a quick glance back at the boy before I leaned forward listening to the conversation the closest two girls were having.

"His name is Uchiha Itachi! He's just so cute.."

"I agree...he's quiet though, I heard Miyumi-Chan tried to ask him out but he j-" I quickly stopped listening already bored.

 _ _'Useless girl chatter?'__ I couldn't help but shake my head at their 'crushes' on this Uchiha, Itachi. I did not understand other girls my age, although I suppose that could be because I never interacted with them. __'Then again I guess I just don't see what they do...or I at least don't think of boys in that manner.'__ That was probably the best explanation I decided __'I just don't think like that, and I might not ever think like that but...I'm okay with that.'__ I was determined then that I would stay far from Uchiha-San, I did not need some useless jealous girls getting fussy with me after all. I needed to focus on my goal of being a ninja, so I could help others and not be a hazard to my own team when the time came.

The rest of class I listened to our teacher being sure to keep my attention firmly on the logic behind each individual jutsu. Logic I could deal with, girls crushing I could not and for me that was okay. I was more likely to make friends with any of the boys but doing so with another girl seemed like a stretch to me. I just didn't think like most girls my age, those that I knew anyways, and I doubted we would have anything in common. 'I don't need any friends' while I thought my own thoughts to be true I also knew I was lonely. It was something I knew I would have to find some way to deal with on my own though and really I was okay with that.

Lunch came soon after that and then we girls at least were to take a floral arrangement class to teach us how to blend in. I myself did not see the point personally, but I also knew it could be something useful if I was any good at it that is. So I slipped from my class into the hall while the others chatted among themselves swinging my bag over one shoulder as I did so. I clutched my notebook to my chest, flat as it was, after tucking the pencil behind my hear as I walked quietly down the hall. I was heading towards the small garden area just outside where my next class would start for quiet while I ate. As I slipped outside I saw no one else in the immediate area and chose a spot under a tree sitting down carefully. I tugged back bag in front of me opening it to pull out my bento with a small smile before I pulled out my thermos of tea.

As I ate in silence, enjoying the warm spring breeze I contemplated how best to approach other students in my class. I did not want to be alone, not really but still the thought of making friends to only be abandoned again scared me. I was already staying far from the one boy I already knew anything about as I did not need to deal with anymore drama. Drama in the form of girls who crushed on him that is, but part of me couldn't help but be curious about him. He'd been quiet and withdrawn much like myself, also enjoyed books and he'd not called me out on my earlier tears at any point today. I supposed he might wait til later, if only to be polite but for some reason I needed to know the answer to that burning question. So while I would not become friends with him, I decided there as I ate that I would at least ask him why. That is...why he'd not said anything, but I would wait a few days as there was still time for him to say something to someone.

I guess if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to really ask I was too scared of his response or that he might say something to someone. Besides what if some girl saw me talking to him and got the wrong idea, that was the last thing I wanted. Alienating myself further from people because I 'went' after the guy all the girls had a thing for was a big no no right? I really wasn't sure but I'd gotten used to people expecting the worse of me without ever even actually meeting me. I shook my head dislodging my train of thought before I quickly started to put away my now empty bento and thermos.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I quickly dusted off pants to make sure no stray grass clung to me. I turned then nearly plowing over another girl who squeaked, rather loudly at that, in my face.

"I'm so very sorry!" I said bowing quickly after I had stepped back a decent bit to give us both some much needed breathing room.

"Oh...it's okay, I should have been paying better attention..." She seemed to study me and I couldn't help but duck my head effectively hiding behind my hair. "Your Fujimoto-San right?" When I nodded she smiled at me extending her hand "I'm Uramaru. Tano...but you can call me Tano-San if...well if you want to..."

"I...I would like that T-tano-San, please call me Sayuri-San then!" I felt a slightly nervous bubble of excitement in my chest as I looked up into her soft brown eyes, Tano seemed like she might be my first friend.

"Okay then Sayuri-San" She flashed a dimpled smile and I couldn't help but feel at ease with her "Um, Sayuri-San...do you think...perhaps we could be friends?" I nearly clapped in my joy as I gabbed her hands grinning.

"Please?! I don't have any...I mean...I...ah...that is...and I was hoping but you know...I ...ah..."

"Don't worry" She laughed and my panic eased "I don't have any friends either...and you seemed nice...I mean you weren't in one of the groups of girls that have been gossiping. I cant stand people like that but I can never seem to stand up to them either..." Her kindness and shy blush made me instantly take a liking to her.

"R-really? Me either but...people make me uncomfortable...plus I don't see the big deal of boys...unless they are a friend then. I'm...I mean I just kept over hearing the girls in front of me talking about Uchiha-San and how cute he was and such. I've never gotten that stuff though..."

"Wow! Me too, I mean..." Here she shrugged "I have older brothers...so I just think boys are gross..."

"I dont have any siblings, and..." I trailed off unsure of what Tano-San would think of my goal. Moving out away from my mother that is, most people would not understand my need to be my own person in my own way. I smiled at her deciding to just let that stay with me for now "I just don't get most girls really..."

"Oh! We need to hurry our next class starts soon!" She grabbed my hand pulling me along behind her and I couldn't help but be happy that I had made even this one friend.


	3. 2 Uchiha's

_**Betrayed My Heart**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 _ **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is**_ _ _ **Fujimoto Sayuri**__ _ **and her family. .**_

 _ **Thanks:**_ _To_ all who followed and or fav:

 _ **Writer's Note:**_ Fujimoto Sayuri is back! Sorry for the long wait had some issues but I'll be back on the ball now :)

OBAS-Gaara will be updated soon and I'm already on way for the next BMH Chapter.

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter Two:**__

The past month had flown by in a blur of school, training, and a lot of planning as I decided my course in life. I was currently sitting in Tano's room spending the weekend with her for many reasons, my main one being she was now my closest friend, really my **only** friend.

"Sayuri-Chan, I think I've got it" I paused in my writing to look up at her only to get a face full of dark brown hair.

"Tano-Chan! Your hair, your hair!"

"Oops sorry Sayuri-Chan" I could hear her giggles before I was actually able to look into her face as her brown-orange eyes danced with merriment.

"Seash, one of these days that crap is gonna strangle me. You really should go on and brush it before you flip it off the side of your bed like that, especially when I'm down here. You know, on the floor below all that tangled stuff you call hair!" She laughed again snagging her brush before starting to brush the mess of tangles she called hair. I mean really, my hair almost hit my butt while hers was only to the small of her back but at least I took better care of mine.

"I said sorry!" She grumbled but I knew she was trying her best not to smile at me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah" I teased before I smiled at her "So...what exactly do you think you have?" We had been disguising what we should aim for after school, meaning what kind of ninja we each should become.

"Well...you have that wicked good chakra control of yours, plus your really smart, and super good with sick people. So I was thinking maybe you become a medic-nin, I think that will suit you best and as your best friend I'll of course join you in that goal. We'll be the best team of medic nin, now shush" I had been about to say something but sighed gesturing her to continue. "Alright just listen! Now I know you also want to become a ninja that can make a impact, even if small, out on battle fields...so join the Anbu as a medic-nin and boom." I waited for several moments to be sure she was done as I also processed what she had told me all while watching her brush out her hair.

"A Anbu Black-Ops medic-nin..." I paused here as she just nodded. "That will be very dangerous...so the both of us will have to become much better ninja than we are now. I mean...we will have to train our butts off to even stand a chance of joining the Anbu alone, but the medic-nin part will be easy if your Kaa-San helps." Tano's mother was one of the best medic-nin in our village so that part of this 'goal' would not be as difficult. My father had been trained in the medical field as well so the idea really did appeal to me and what I wanted for myself. Everyone knew the Sanin Tsunade was the best in the whole world, but she wasnt here anymore and no one had any idea of her whereabouts.

"I think Kaa-San will be more than okay with the idea Sayuri-Chan, even more so because she freaking adores you." Tano was right on that as her mother and I had hit it off from the very start of our relationship. She'd took one look at me when Tano had brought me home that first time before informing me she expected to see me more often after this. Uramaru Kiyomi had then made food and practically force feed me, apparently I was much to thin for my age. I'd long ago stopped taking my own lunch as Uramaru-San always sent more than enough for both Tano and I to school with her daughter. I couldn't lie, I had gained some much needed weight, I had been almost unhealthy with my thin frame. I couldn't cook very well, this had led to Uramaru-San becoming like a mother to me as she took over many things I'd been forced to take on. It had taken a bit of time but finally I had admitted almost everything to Tano's mother, but some things only Tano knew. I stayed with Tano more than I did at home but neither my aunt or mother even noticed, while my mothers inattention bothered me it was my aunts that really hurt.

"So we make a pact, as best friends" Tano said as she stood up hands on her hips with a confidence she rarely showed outside of her home. "Both of us will become medical ninja and join the Anbu Black-Ops, no matter what we will fulfill this common goal we now share." She brushed her hair back from her face "We'll seal it in blood, now where are my kunai..." That confidence puttered out as she looked around. I couldn't help but laugh as I joined her in the search, her room was quite the mess even with me cleaning up after her. I loved Tano, dearly, but she was such a slob where as I was a 'neat freak', her words not mine. "Found one!" She slid out from under her bed her kunai pouch in hand with a triumphant smile as she patted the floor in front of her.

"Do I really have to?" I said eyeing her warily, I could handle the blood and even the pain but self-harm bothered me on a level I cant even fathom how to explain.

"Uh...duh...I'll do it for you if you want?" I rolled my eyes at her but held out my hand wiggling my fingers before she slapped the hilt into my hand.

"I'd rather do it myself..." Tano had horrible aim, and while I wasn't much better I felt safer doing it myself than taking a chance she'd bleed me to death.

"Okay!" She pulled out a second kunai slicing her own palm without a qualm and I sighed softly as I followed suit. 'I love Tano but she's crazy sometimes...' I couldn't help but smile despite the pain, even if it was only short lived I hated pain of all kinds. She grabbed my palm nearly impaling her hand on the kunai I held in her usual bubbly manner "Alright, now repeat after me! But...use your own name Saiyuri-Chan! I Uramaru Tano vow here before my best friend Fujimoto Saiyuri to become a medical Anbu Black-Ops Ninja after I graduate the academy."

"I Fujimoto Saiyuri vow...here before my best friend Uramaru Tano to become a...medical Anbu- Black-Ops Ninja after I graduate the academy." I felt stupid, so I was hesitant but Tano didn't make a single comment as she continued.

"That will be my goal and dream, I will do so beside my best friend or without in her honor."

"That will be my goal and dream...I...I" I couldn't help but grip her hand tighter in unease. "I will do so beside my best friend...whether in body or spirit in honor of her...and my Oto-san." I made my own vow, changes to Tano's that fit me better and somehow it felt...right.

"Well...that was different from mine but still you Saiyuri-Chan!" Typical of Tano she tackled me to the ground laughing while she hugged me already off on some other thought process. "We need to go talk to Kaa-san! I'm sure she'll have stuff for us to study, and the sooner we start the better!" She pulled me to my feet before dragging me out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen where Uramaru-San was cooking.

"Tano...Saiyuri...are you two alright?" Of course, she instantly homed in on our cut hands that were still slightly bleeding.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Me and Saiyuri-Chan made a vow to one another..." I zoned out as Tano explained, only paying attention to her mother's reactions and such. Her mother did not seem surprised, however she did seem pleased as she smiled at both of us before she spoke.

"Well...I can help there...Tano...watch supper while I go get a few things for you girls to study." Tano practically shoved her mother away from the stove as she settled in stirring whatever was cooking. I sniffed __'Stew...vegetable? Smells like it'__ I thought as I sniffed again before smiling. __'Yeah...has to be...'__ when my stomach growled I blushed making Tano grin at me.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, just a bit...we did skip lunch to go train..." She nodded as she filled the spoon giving me the look that always meant trouble. I knew she was about to take a bite, and that her mother would have a fit if she caught her but I knew Tano would not listen.

"Uramaru Tano!" Even I winced as her mothers voice suddenly cut through the kitchen, Tano only dropped the spoon with a guilty smile. I couldn't help a small smile of my own, Tano always got caught sneaking a bite but it never stopped her.

"Yes Kaa-San?" All innocent but we both knew her mother would not be fooled. __'Yup...'__ I thought as Uramaru-San scowled at her daughter dropping two small stacks onto the kitchen table.

"Don't give me that 'I'm innocent' look young lady. You two each take a stack and go study, I'll test you on the contents whenever your ready...supper will be done soon and you can wait until then." I scurried to the table snagging one of the stacks before racing back to Tano's room, I knew Tano would be on my heels. When I heard her close the bedroom door behind her I couldn't help but bust out laughing as I held the books and loose papers to my chest.

"Oh hush!"

"But it is always so funny..." I said in a brief pause between my laughter and Tano tried scowling at me but soon enough she too was laughing. We laughed for several minutes before we both calmed down, and we each sat opposite each other setting the stacks down.

"I swear my mom is crazy perceptive! She always catches me!"

"I know! I was just thinking that you were going to be caught and boom, there she was." I laughed again shaking my head as I sorted the stack I had into two piles, one for papers and the other books.

"Go figure Miss Goody Two-shoes." She teased before laughing herself "Really Saiyuri-Chan?"

"Hum?" I glanced up from my organizing to give her my attention but when she glanced down at my stacks I blushed "I can't help it Tano-Chan...you know that..." I shifted around uneasy as I ducked my head.

"Oh Saiyuri-Chan, I'm just teasing you...its okay that your such a neat freak because you balance me out." Her hand on my shoulder made me dare a look up at her through my hair, I hated when my shyness took hold of me like this. "Come on, it'll be okay..."

"I...I know...its...just...I..." I felt the panic hit me then and started shaking, I hated my panic attacks but I couldn't control them.

"Your having one of your moments, its okay...I understand...just breathe and quit the panic." Tano's voice soothed me and before I realized it she was beside me rubbing my back. "It's over with...and your not there...so breathe through it..." Tano knew my biggest fear, my secret to why I had panic attacks. As I struggled to breathe she kept soothing me in only the way Tano or her mother could, and I would forever be thankful.

* * *

 _ _ **~A Few Day's Later~**__

* * *

School had been the usual, but now Tano sat beside me in all our classes and I couldn't be happier that we shared every class. The other girls shunned me and Tano because we did not share their crush on Itachi, but we were both okay with that. Tano had a crush on someone else, although she wouldn't say who or even that she did have a crush on him I knew better. If I didn't know her so well I would think it was Itachi himself, but I did and had figured out she liked his cousin who he spent a lot of time with outside of classes. Not that I stalked him or anything, we just ran into each other a lot outside of class because we used the same training grounds after school.

Today was different than usual though, Tano was not with me as she'd gotten sick and so I was alone training for the first time in a long time. Today was also the day I would ask him about the other dark haired boy, who was also absent today but did not always join Itachi for training. I trained on my own, throwing kunai which honestly I sucked at rather badly, as I thought of a way to approach the Uchiha without problems. I knew the story of why Tano liked the boy but I'd had to figure out the boy myself, and that had been a hassle because Tano still wouldn't admit it.

"Your throwing wrong..." The voice suddenly behind me caused me to scream in fright as I whirled my fist connecting with whoever it was. I blinked at non other than Itachi himself as he rubbed his cheek with a rather confused look on his face.

"I...I'm so so-sorry!" I knew I was probably red as could be as I clutched the kunai to my chest, I couldn't seem to let it go but thankfully Itachi wasn't bleeding. I had after all hit him with the very hand clutching the kunai rather tightly but he had scared the crap out of me!

"No...I am sorry. You were very focused and I startled you...but..." Here he paused making me back up as he stared at me. "You looked like you could use some help Fujimoto-San...if...you want help that is."

"You know my name?!" Of course the first thing that popped out of my mouth was stupid, but I really didn't know what to say to him.

He laughed "Yes...Fujimoto, Saiyuri...correct. I am Uchi-"

"Uchiha, Itachi...I know who you are..." He raised a eyebrow as I interrupted him "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you...but ah..."

"Your...nervous and I make you uneasy?" He seemed upset and I couldn't understand why but he smiled "I'll leave you alone then." As he turned away I couldn't help but reach out and grasp his shirt making him stop to look back at me questioningly.

"I...Uchiha-San...that boy you sometimes train with...can you tell me his name?" I blushed again letting his shirt go as he turned to face me obviously confused, but it probably seemed like I liked that boy. "My friend...he...was really nice to her a while ago...some other girls were being mean...and she's always wanted to tell him thank you but she's too scared. She never got his name...and I'm not sure...she wont admit it...but I think...your friend is that boy..." I knew I was babbling but I was so embarrassed and yes uneasy.

"Uchiha, Shisui..." He turned away again but I grabbed his shirt again blushing furiously.

"I...I could use the help actually..." I let go as he sighed "You offered!" I snapped making him laugh before I glared "Look, I **hate** admitting I need help but I am hopeless at this. Honestly I really would rather have anyone else help me as I don't need more flack with those stupid girls but...I need the help okay..." I had started strong almost angry, well actually angry. However his growing smile made me falter and start blushing furiously which only made me angry all over again.

"You don't like me" his words were said with that same stupid grin and I glared.

"No I don't Uchiha-San, but your the top in our class and I'm not stupid I suck at this...know what though. I refuse your offer if your going to be such a...such a ass!" I clapped a hand to my mouth but the word was already said, while Tano would be proud of me I was very embarrassed. He only laughed and I whirled around to storm off only to be tugged backwards to slam into something warm yet hard. I whirled around to shoot Itachi one of my patented glares to which he only held his hands up still with a smile.

"I'll help...and try not to be a ass..." He chuckled, he actually chuckled "again." Before I had time to formulate a single word he was guiding me into position to throw my kunai. Which I belatedly realized I still held in a death grip...


	4. 3 Be Brave

_**Betrayed My Heart**_

* * *

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 _ **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is**_ _ _ **Fujimoto Sayuri and h**__ _ **er family. .**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks:**_ _To all the follows and favs 3  
_

 _ **Writer's Note:**_ Okay! Super short for me and I am really sorry, but I'll get a update again soon and It will be much longer! I promise, plus it will have more Itachi ETC 3 (Please don't kill the writer) I had alot of issues writing this, and I cant get anymore on this chapter...so...yeah...

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter Three:  
**__

Itachi was teaching me how to throw kunai properly, and really the boy had the patience of a saint because I am a bad student. At least I am when the teacher is someone my age who well honestly I don't really care for very much. Really he dealt with me throwing a fit by stomping my foot and getting testy every time we disagreed, which we did often. However he just smiled through most of it while calmly dealing with me, even when I hit him on purpose. Hey! It was his own fault because he said I have really lousy aim, which I **know** I have but there was not need for him to rub salt in the wound. I had already lowered myself, in my viewpoint that is, by actually asking him for help with my technique. I can say at least this much in a positive light though, and that is that I actually did improve as the day went by. We had taken a break before we both went home and were now sitting under a tree chatting about nothing really.

We had more classes than I had known together, apparently Itachi was actually pretty observant about such things. We also talked about his cousin Shisui who would be here tomorrow for sure, so I could get Tano to finally say thank you. She would fight me of course, but eventually I would get my way in this and maybe Tano could move on. Then again Itachi had dropped a hint that Shisui might like Tano back, at least he said he often teased Shisui about her. After that our conversation veered off to what we both wanted to do after the academy, and both of us were interested in the Anbu squads. Although mine was more medical inclined, from the way Itachi talked I could tell he also had some goal of helping others too.

"So...I would like to say thank you and that I am sorry..." there I finally did it, well blurted it but same thing. We had just finished talking about the Anbu squads, but I needed to head home soon and I guessed he did as well.

"Your welcome...and...its fine, really I only did it to motivate you...which in my defense worked." That infuriating grin was back but this time I couldn't find the energy to get angry at him and just laughed.

"Yeah, well it worked...I've improved more with your help than I ever would have on my own." It was easy to admit that now after hours of working together and him being...well himself, he was not **so** bad.

"If you would like I can help you again...whenever we are both here training..."

"Uchiha-san! I can not take away from your training by allowing you to do that!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and helping you is still training in a way...if you really want to push me not helping you for that reason." He laughed then "or is it just because you don't like me?" I couldn't help but laugh again and shake my head at him as I weakly punched his arm.

"After spending all day with you...I think I can find you...tolerable..."

"Tolerable...I can work with that, I'll see you tomorrow Fujimoto-San." He was up and already moving before I could get another word in so I just huffed as I stood glaring at his back. _'He really is rather maddening...but...I'm glad..'_ He really had helped me a lot, and already offered to do more. Not to say I liked Itachi now or anything so stupid, but I could see us being friends if I got over the problems he had inadvertently caused. Those problems were mainly other people though, and really I did not see them going away anytime soon. I knew though, that I could not pass up his help if I really was planning on joining a Anbu squadron because I was not going to die.

I **refused**.

So I sucked up my urge to not only yell but also chase after him as I stood up dusting off my pants with a shake of my head. I sighed as I started towards town dragging my feet, I really did not want to go home tonight but I knew I needed to. The trip did not take as long as I would have wanted, but that was my luck when it came to this house and its people. It was quiet when I entered the front door and while I was relived I also knew it could not last for very long. I made it through the living room, kitchen and had started up the stairs for my room when the hall light above me flickered on.

"Sayuri...your home finally..." I glanced up to see my Aunt standing at the top just far enough away I could get to the landing. I said nothing as I joined her at the top of the stairs with a feeling of dread, as nothing she ever said to me was positive.

"Yes..." I knew I mumbled and knew she was displeased as she scowled down at me.

"I just figured I would let you know I am taking your mother to my house, so you will be here alone. You seem to prefer it that way so hopefully your happy with that, I'll make sure you have enough money to take care of yourself though. I suppose it is expected of me even if I don't want to..." With that she turned and headed back to my parents room. I knew better than to say anything in the face of that scornful tone so I just bit my lip as I stood there for many long minutes. It felt wrong that her words actually made me happy and I wanted to rush over to Tano's to let her know. I knew though that leaving would only get me into more trouble than I had already placed myself into and decided against it. I took a deep breath as I scurried to my room closing the door behind me as quietly as I could manage before I pressed my back to the now closed door with a sigh.

 _'Is it finally going to be better...?'_ I dared to hope as I slid down the door a few tears trailing down my face as I closed my eyes letting me head fall back against the door. _'Oto-San...I really wish you were still here...I miss you so much everyday...but our family...it is falling apart.'_ I threw a arm over my face as I quietly cried to myself, my okay day had went completely down the drain with my aunts words. Now more than ever, I missed my father and his strong presence in my life for he had always comforted me in times like this. Now though I had to lean on Tano and her family for support, not my own. In just a few days I would be here all alone and part of me really was happy about that fact.

 ** _"Be Brave Saiyuri..."_ **

My father's last words to me rang in my head and I wiped away my tears "I will Oto-San...I will..."


	5. 4 Are we?

_**Betrayed My Heart**_

* * *

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is**_ _ _ **Fujimoto Sayuri and h**__ _ **er family. .**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks:**_ _To everyone still with me, I know this has been going slow and that is not my choice!  
_

 ** _Artist-Kun:_** Update is here~ Hopefully you like it better than I do!

 _ **Wynter:**_ You know who you are girl, hope you like it. Beings as you wanted me to write this story, love girl. ~ Sandy

 ** _Writer's Note:_** _So this chapter was possibly the hardest to write so far, I mean Saiyuri HATED me while I wrote this. I could not get her character to cooperate no matter how hard I tried. It was like pulling teeth damn it! I finally hashed out this POS! I feel like this chapter is HORRIBLE, even though it ended up being longer than the last chapter, I am actually disappointed in it. That is not to say I will be stopping it anytime soon, I actually get a lot of enjoyment out of Saiyuri's character. It is just so very hard to write her sometimes, so much self-doubt is hard._

 _Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this even if I am not happy with it. The next chapter seems to be coming along MUCH better, so I can be thankful for that at least!_

 _ **Song:**_ _Fireflight - Stand Up_

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter Four: Are we...?**__

* * *

The next few weeks had been a blur in my life, so many things had changed and were changing in such a short time. My mother and Aunt had finally finished moving to my Aunts house leaving me alone, which was a bit odd at first. The house had become completely quiet, and cleaning it up had become so much easier than I was used to. I was not used to being able to come and go as I pleased without my Aunts venomous words towards me for not doing what she wanted. It had been a relief but also liberating at the same time to actually feel comfortable in my own home for the first time in years. It did not take me long to fall into a rhythm at home at least of a sorts, and I felt a calm I'd not known fill me.

Well I had until I'd actually had time to see how far something had become...damaged over the last couple of years. That thing was the garden my father had planted when I had been born, and the same garden that we had worked together on for so long. I had completely forgotten about it due to my mother and even my aunt, that realization made me angry. It took awhile, but I managed to save almost everything and even expand on it as we had planned all those years ago.

Aside from that there was also now the Uchiha problem, and I do mean problem.

For a few days it had just been Itachi giving me some pointers and improving my weapon skills, which had evolved to help with my Taijutsu. I was really actually okay with that, not only was he a really good teacher he was also very patient which helped a lot. Then Shisui had joined in, and the time the two of them had spent with Tano and myself had increased greatly. Then suddenly Itachi was spending time even in classes with me, and I earned glares galore for him sitting by me. I also found out Shisui was doing much the same with Tano, but both of them also spent a lot of time with each of us. Instead of just Tano and me...it became Tano, Shisui, Itachi and myself, had we all become...friends?

I really wasn't sure if we were or not and I could not seem to bring myself to ask either boy if we were friends. Honestly I was scared of their response but also that they would laugh at me and say something like 'Really Fujimoto-San, why would we be friends with you? Were just training with you...' Or something similar. So I did what I did best and kept my mouth shut, and made sure to not allow myself to open up to them in any way. Not to make myself sound stupid or anything, I was just that scared I would end the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. Tano, she was different like a wrecking ball one just could not stop no matter how prepared you were. That was one of the reasons I loved Tano like the sister I'd never have, she was so opposite me and yet we were a perfect team.

Itachi though, he baffled me...he was so calm and always seemed in control of everything which of course made me nervous. I mean my own life was really a mess, yeah I knew what I wanted to do with myself but that was basically it. I did not know other than the Anbu Squad what I wanted out of life, other than to do my fathers memory proud.

Shisui he was easy enough, frien-

"Hey! Saiyuri-Chan!" I blinked to see Tano rushing over to me with a smile, thankful she had brought me out of my melancholy state. "Come on! Were going to get some ramen today before we train, the boys said they will meet us there." She was in typical Tano fashion already tugging me along even as I just blinked blankly at her back, seems I had forgotten something. Not a surprise really, I often forgot things like eating when it came to studying and everyone had picked up on it at this point.

That same question whirled through my mind even as I shook my head _'No need to worry now...'_ I followed-got yanked along really, by Tano with not a complaint I did not really do the complain thing. She yanked me into the stand, and sure enough both boys were already there with bowls in front of them. The ramen stand had been Shisui's idea, after he'd found out I was a fan of it...I think he was trying to be nice.

"Hey Saiyuri-San, Tano-Chan!" I smiled back at him, while Tano pulled me into a seat of course and ordered for both of us.

"I'll pay this time Saiyuri-Chan, no arguing!" Damn...she knew I was about to argue with her but I shook my head and closed my mouth.

"Fine then." I ate mostly in silence while Tano and Shisui talked, I was thankful Itachi sat next to me as we both enjoyed the quiet. I had just gotten my second bowl when he of course decided today of all days to break that quite I valued.

"Fujimoto-San?" I glanced up at him as I shoved another bite into my mouth, he smiled slight that quirk of his mouth that said he was amused.

"Hum?" Best I could do with a mouthful of food after all, unless I wanted to just be gross and I'll pass on that one.

"I was wondering if you and Tano-San wish to join me, Shisui and my little brother tomorrow." I had finally finished my bite and gave him a quizzical look even as I smiled.

"I don't see why not Uchiha-San, but..." I frowned then remembering I'd planned to tend to my garden tomorrow with a frown "I forgot. I usually use Saturdays to tend to my garden...so...how about everyone just comes over to my place?" He looked surprised and I sighed "I know, odd of me but I don't see how it could hurt...besides...I will pass it up if I can't get them taken care of."

"She really loves her garden." Tano bless her heart piped in then with her usual grin "Besides Saiyuri-Chan lives alone, I'm sure she would actually enjoy the company even if she'd never admit it." Okay, no longer happy...un-bless her un-bless her! She was the only person besides my family and her mother than knew I lived alone, I liked my life to stay my business. Unfortunately Shisui said something to her and that left me under Itachi's watchful gaze, I could tell he was thinking which I could not see being a good thing.

"Why do you live alone Fujimoto-San?" Ever polite, if I refused to answer I knew he would back off but really I wanted to tell him and give this a chance.

"My aunt took my mom to her house, I'm sure you heard that my mom lost her mind after my father died..." He nodded although hesitantly. "Well that's truth really, I was never close to her to begin with and it got a lot worse after he...after Oto-San died." I kept my head tucked down behind my fall of dark hair, I watched as Itachi reached out almost as if to push it away so he could see my face. However just as he was about to touch my hair he pulled back with a strange look on his face. 'Whats that about?' I wondered to myself as he just sat there and watched me while I of course watched him back.

"That is...sad.." Leave it to Itachi to make it sound like what it really was, even if I constantly ignored the fact of my pathetic life.

"Yeah well you don't have to come. I know I am pathetic, thanks very much!" With that I stood up and left the stand, I did not want his pity anymore than I did from anyone else. I had not gotten far when he stopped me a hand on my wrist and I glanced at him uneasily before he released me with a soft smile.

"I would like to come, if you will be okay with that..." He did not phrase it as a question but I took it as one anyway.

"Its fine, I..." I sighed running a hand through my for once loose hair.

"You always close me and Shisui off...I hope neither of us have offended you Fujimoto-San? " This was a question and I sighed again as I turned towards him, guess it was time to have that conversation.

"I don't do well with people..."

"I have noticed. I however do not think you are pathetic and neither does Shisui..." When I gave him a half-hearted glare he just smiled "Sorry...please continue."

"Friends...or the possibility of scare me, Tano did not give me much choice in the matter." I would not admit it that him not seeing me as pathetic made me very happy on the inside.

"She is rather...how to say.."

"Overly friendly? Like gives you no choice but to go along with it?" When he nodded I continued "Yeah but you and...your cousin I don't understand...I mean I feel pathetic Ita-Uchiha-San...I really do. I mean..."

"What do you mean?" Such a kind and patient person, I knew right then I would have to ask.

"Are...are we friends Uchiha-San? Because I don't see why you would even want to be around me! I am such a horrible person my own family hates me..."

"Of course we are Fujimoto-San...but you should know, you are a good person." His words made me press a hand to my chest as he smiled, part of me really wanted to believe his words but I had a hard time actually doing so.

"Then you should call me Saiyuri not Fujimoto!"

"Baaaaka~" A hand landed on my head ruffling my hair slightly before I looked up into Shisui's grinning face. "I already call you that and Itachi would be fine calling you Saiyuri too~" His grin made me laugh "Besides I agree with Itachi, your not pathetic...in fact your downright happy most of the time, that is why we like you. We are your frineds Saiyuri-S-Chan, and I dare say we always will be."

It really had been that easy, all this time it would have been as easy as it just was to have this conversation? Shisui was right "I am a baka!"

Itachi laughed "No...your just unused to opening up to people and when you have you've been hurt."

"He's right Sai-Chan~" Tano was there then wrapping a arm around my neck with that silly grin of hers that I of course returned.

Could it really have been so easy all along to get past my unease, just to open up?

Yeah...it was, Baka that I am.


End file.
